All Hollows Eve
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori have to fight Hollow, what kind of Halloween is that? Well, Matsumoto is there to make things a bit more amusing...4th b-day fic for DeathBerrry! Happy Halloween!


**I had this one planned for almost a year but I had to wait till the right time to put it up. Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach D:**

* * *

All Hollows Eve

_Curse paperwork. Curse it to the pits of Hell and beyond. _

These were the current thoughts of the captain of squad 10 as he saw the piles of work he had to do.

_And curse Matsumoto along with it._ He added as soon as he noticed the absence of his lieutenant.

But mostly, he noticed the fact that she had not finished, nor even _started _one page of the work. He grumbled a few more curses as he sat down and began scribbling away at the papers.

Tonight was apparently 'Halloween'. He had heard of it and had lived through it hundreds of times, but only a few times did he actually catch the calendar to know when it was.

_Well, whatever it is, at the very least it sounds like a day I should be getting off so I can just relax…_

As he thought this, a Hell Butterfly fluttered through the small crack where he had left his door open. He groaned and rolled his eyes as it came in. _Great, more work. _He thought bitterly.

The insect landed on his finger and flapped its wings several times before Hitsugaya received the message. Then it flew away as the captain stood up, grumbling, and made for the door.

"So," He spoke aloud. "There's a group of Hollow near the Southern Section. At least that's not too far. The faster I get this over with, the faster I can go back and relax." He told himself, forgetting about the paperwork at the moment.

He dashed through the empty streets and it only took him a few minutes to reach the Southern part of Seireitei. When he arrived, there was nothing out of the ordinary, by the looks of it. So he walked around silently, keeping his eyes open and searching while his sense of hearing and smell were alert to the horrid noises or the vile stench.

He leapt onto the rooftops to get a better view of the area. It was right at the edge of the buildings and a thick forest lay beyond.

Then, he heard a faint, familiar noise. It sounded like when a sword cut through a Hollow and he could hear howling in the distance. So he tracked the sounds through the trees until he found that the battle was already going on. Someone was already fighting the Hollow that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He did not even have to see to know who it was, he could tell but reiatsu who it was. "Hinamori!" He shouted as he ran closer.

Said girl turned at the sound of his voice and her name. Her eyes widened for a second and she was about to call back when a Hollow lunged at her. She blocked with her sword at the last second, but her defense did not have enough time to gain strength and she was sent flying backwards. Hitsugaya jumped forward and caught her in his arms as her sword fell to the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She was overjoyed. "They told me they were sending backup but they didn't say who!" She smiled. He let her stand up and she bent over to pick up her sword.

Just then, the Hollows had made an impenetrable barrier around them and Hitsugaya drew his blade. "I don't think you'll even need to use Shikai." Hinamori told him, taking her stance.

"Me neither." Then, as if on cue, the two Shinigami jumped up at the same time and began slashing at their enemies. They swung their swords swiftly and skillfully, cleaving the beasts and just kept killing one after the other.

"Yare, yare." Hinamori panted when she and Hitsugaya had landed beside one another on the ground again. "There sure are a lot more now then when I first got here."

"How long before me did you arrive?" Hitsugaya asked.

"About 5 minutes." She answered, a bit confused. "Why?"

"How many would you say there were then?" He began to form an idea of what he thought was happening here in his head.

"I'd say about half this amount." She decided after looking around.

"I think I get it now." Hitsugaya told her.

"What?" She asked, slashing at another monster as she tried to listen.

"I think there's one Hollow somewhere in all of these that's creating more Hollow." The boy genius explained his theory. "I've noticed that for every Hollow we cut, two more take its place. So if we can get ride of the source this will be a piece of cake." He smirked. "Hinamori, looked for a smaller Hollow. It would want us to think that the leader would be bigger than the others, but I have a feeling that this one is smaller and uses its size to stay hidden."

"You got it!" She replied as she jumped into the fray.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya both avoided killing Hollow as best they could, because one gone meant two back. They searched for a Hollow of smaller proportions and a few times they each believed that they spotted it, but were forced away by its cronies. They only killed the Hollow when the absolutely needed to, like when the Hollow snuck up on them or tried to slip past them.

Then, after a while of this tiring routine, the Shinigami decided to start using Shikai to help speed things along. But it was getting more and more difficult to spot the lead monster and even if they did not kill any, more kept coming. After about an hour of this hit and run battle, the lieutenant and captain were starting to get fed up with it all.

"Why don't we send for backup?" Hinamori wheezed.

"Because there aren't any Hell Butterflies around and we can't have one of us running off and the other to stay here and fight by themselves." He mainly meant that he did not want them to get separated.

"Hai, you're right." She agreed. "But this is getting hard. There are just _so_ many and I can't find the one we're supposed to."

"Just keep going, Hinamori." He encouraged.

So they slashed and swung their blades for about another hour or something close to one.

"Hitsugaya-kun, this isn't working so well." Hinamori managed to say to him when they were both standing on the ground, back to back.

"I know." He could tell that she was getting tired.

After fighting for two hours straight, even _he _was a bit flustered. But who wouldn't be? They were fighting hundreds of Hollow, maybe even more, and could not let them get passed them but also could not cut them. It was not as easy as it may sound.

Plus, Hinamori was using her Shikai most of the time, which anyone knows requires a great deal of reiatsu to use for just a _short _while. She was getting worn out, and the way she held her sword made it look like it was 1000 pounds.

Hitsugaya knew that if they kept up the fighting while she was like that, it would not be long until she got struck. _We've got to end this now._ He thought, glancing around for the smaller Hollow. But it was no use, there were just more of its creations.

Just then, Hinamori leapt from his side and raised her sword high in the air. Hitsugaya saw that she had found the lead Hollow, and he quickly dashed over to help her. They both raised their swords above their heads and were about to bring them down on the creature when, sure enough, Hitsugaya's fears came true.

One of the Hollows leapt from the side and slashed at Hinamori and she turned herself to face it. But then, another came from behind and dealt her a bleeding shoulder. She whirled around and sent a ball of pink energy at it, going on the defensive. They saw their chance and more moved in, howling and slashing. There were too many for her to handle, and Hitsugaya had issues of his own at the moment.

Then, the Hollow she was attacking caught her sword in its claws and swung it and its user around and let go. The girl was sent flying into the trees and Hitsugaya managed to break free from the group of monsters and catch her before she smashed into a tree. Her blood drenched his haori and shihakushou.

"Arigatou." She thanked him as he helped her stand.

"We need a new strategy…" He was mumbling.

That was true enough. Even though he was freezing every one of them in its tracks, they just did _not_ stop coming. So he knew that using his Bankai against them would not do them much good, just wear him out.

"How about some bait?" Hinamori asked.

* * *

Hitsugaya had to admit that Hinamori's plan was smart, although it was too dangerous for his tastes.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya continued to fight the Hollow off, and slowly but surely, Hitsugaya was disappearing into the forest, waiting for the cue of his ambush. Once Hinamori had seen that he had gone to his position, she began their little pretense.

Hinamori suddenly dropped her sword and fell to one knee, panting hard. Once the Hollow had seen that their enemy was defeated, they did exactly what she had planned they would do. The huge circle they made around her closed inward so that the circle was now a dot.

Hitsugaya watched with sword ready in the bushes in case her plan proved wrong. But then he saw it unfolding perfectly right before his eyes.

The beasts made a small opening in their ranks and the lead Hollow appeared. It lingered in its spot for a moment, and then thundered over to her.

Perfect.

The plan was flawless.

Even for scum like Hollow, the leader _always_ gets to the meal before the others, especially if it has high reiatsu.

Then, even though Hinamori had played her part wonderfully, Hitsugaya messed up on his account.

Seconds too late he sprang forward, ready to ambush and kill the Hollow while it was out in the open. But before Hitsugaya got there, Hinamori was tossed high into the air like a mouse by a cat, and then the Hollow moved to let her smash to the ground below.

Thus was the cruel way of the Hollow.

They played with their food and did what they pleased with it, especially if it was still alive. They loved it when people suffered, and now they were getting their wish.

The sound that was made when Hinamori collided with the Earth was sickening and she did not move after that.

Enraged at the Hollow and at himself for being to late, Hitsugaya threw himself at the unsuspecting leader and from behind, brought down his sword upon it. With a fearsome cry, it disintegrated and shortly afterwards so did all the others.

"Hinamori!" He knelt down on one knee next to her and gently shook her good shoulder.

She was breathing hard and he turned her onto her back. Slowly, her tired chestnut eyes fluttered open.

"You were late…Shiro-chan…" She gave a small smile.

"Gomenasai." He bowed his head.

"But we did it." She beamed.

"Yeah. Great plan. I'm ashamed _I _didn't think of it." He mumbled the last part truthfully.

Hinamori sat up, panting with the effort, and stuck her tongue out at him. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Can you stand?" He asked, eyeing her bloody shoulder and frowning at the fact that she was still breathing hard.

"Hai." She told him, finding her footing. Then she paced over to her Zanpakutou and murmured a few words of appreciation to Tobiume before sheathing the deadly blade.

"Come on." Hitsugaya sighed. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Huh? Oh!" Hinamori had completely forgotten about her shoulder. "That's okay, Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't even remember, I couldn't feel it." She slowly stretched out her arm and only winced slightly once her elbow was straight.

"I don't care. Come on." He growled in a halfheartedly threatening way.

"No, really I'm f-"

"Fine then, I'll just carry you."

Hinamori froze at those words.

Most girls who were offered to be picked up, begin to fret that they will be too heavy, even though in the majority of the cases, it is not true.

Hinamori was no different.

"N-N-N-NO! I-I-I'm too heavy!" She stammered, backing away.

Hitsugaya smirked.

He had her right where he wanted her, and now he had the perfect comebacks.

"So what, you think that even though I'm a taichou of the Gotei 13, I can't lift up a girl? Are you doubting that I can do it, or are you mocking my height?" He fumed a bit on the last comment, even though he was just playing around with her.

"Oh! N-N-N-N-NO, Hitsugaya-kun of course not!" She bowed her head.

"Alright then." And faster than lightning, he swept her off of her feet into a bridal style position.

"O-O-Oy! C-Chotto-!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

"Remember," Unohana was saying as they left. "Be careful with that arm, Hinamori fukuutaichou."

"Hai, Arigatou gozaimasu, Unohana taichou." She smiled. "I can't believe it! A whole week and I'm not allowed to train! It just _had _to be my _right _arm, didn't it?" Hinamori moaned as soon as they were out of earshot; she did not like not being able to do things.

"Oh stop complaining." Hitsugaya flicked her on her temple.

"Ow! Shiro-chan!" She complained before poking him in the side.

After their squabbles were over, Hinamori had realized that she was following him to the Squad 10 buildings.

"Oh! Sumimasen, I wasn't thinking. I'll go home now." She announced, turning to leave.

"No you stay here for the night." Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist.

"N-N-Not for the _whole_ night, Hitsugaya-kun!" She protested.

"Fine but we're nearly there so just come anyway." He said in a tone as if he were bored, while actually he was quite content.

"Okay, but just for a little while." She agreed. "I mean it is Halloween after all." Hitsugaya froze. _Oh, that's right! The celebration for the living about the dead._

"Some people also call it That Day Of The Dead or All Hallows Eve." She went on.

"More like All _Hollows _Eve." He contradicted, emphasizing the 'o'. "So what are you supposed to _do _on…Halloween?" He asked.

"Wow! Something Shiro-chan doesn't know!" Hinamori marveled. He growled. "Well I heard that you're supposed to dress up and ask people for candy and scare one another."

"Pfft, that's dumb. Who would do those stupid things?" He scoffed.

As he walked through the door of his office, he got his answer. "MATSUMOTO!" He bellowed.

The lights in the room were off, but there were small orange lights and candles lighting the place.

"Oh!" Rangiku looked up. "Here they are!" She announced.

There was a jumbled assortment of drunken Shinigami there. Pumpkins and their meats were strewn across the room, some had faces carved on them. Fake bats hung from the ceiling and a cutout black cat sat in a window. There was a large bowl of candy on his desk along with a pumpkin with a grumpy face.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The white haired captain shouted. But it did not seem to have any effect on the giddy lieutenant or her friends.

"It's Halloween, taichou! Or did you forget?"

"HAVE THIS ALL CLEANED UP AND TAKEN CARE OF _IMMEDIATELY_!!" He roared.

"Oh c'mon taichou." She pouted. "There's plenty of sake. I bet you could _accidentally _have a sip and have some fun with Hinamori-chan later tonight…" She winked.

"N-N-N-N-Nani?!" Hinamori yelped, hiding behind Hitsugaya. It was a few more seconds before Hitsugaya fumed his response.

"_**ABSOLUTELY NO-**_"

"Absolutely?" Matsumoto cut him off. "Great! Here you go!" She tossed him a bottle but he did not even make an attempt to catch it as it smashed onto the floor.

"Come on." He growled to Hinamori, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"Okay you two," His lieutenant shouted from behind. "You go have _fuuuun_! Maybe you could sleep together and-"

"_MATSUMOTO!" _

"C-C-Chotto, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori grabbed him around the waist and it took everything she had to keep him restrained. "S-She's drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying!" She defended her older friend.

"Oh she knows _damn well_ what she's saying, you can be sure of that!" He glowered back in the drunk's direction.

"Come on." Hinamori took his hand in hers and pranced away towards her division's building.

Hitsugaya sighed and then willingly followed.

And thus concludes Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo's All Hollows Eve.

**A/N: Gomen, the ending could have been better.**

**FYI: Yare yare means 'geez' or something along those lines, and chotto means 'wait'.**

**Hope ya liked it! Please review!!**

* * *


End file.
